


Let Her In

by in_the_next_life



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Polyamory, it's a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_next_life/pseuds/in_the_next_life
Summary: She'd been thinking it, but it was Namine's idea to invite her over.





	Let Her In

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“Hm?” Xion only briefly acknowledged the question that Namine next to her deposited, busy typing away at her computer to their currently out of the house partner. It seemed like she was unaware of the anxious aura that she was letting out, and when she glanced over to Namine, she had her notebook set down in her lap, a sincere look on her face, and a hand resting against her shoulder.

 

“You’re nervous.”

 

There was a pause, uncertainty hanging in the air between the two of them before Xion let out a sigh, rubbing at the back of her neck. “I guess I am. It’s… the usual.”

 

“You’re worried she won’t like you.”

 

“You don’t have to be so blunt about it.”

 

It had been agreed on for at least a week now, with a long conversation beforehand to make sure that they were both comfortable with the prospect before even making the invite.

 

She had been so shy the last time they saw her at one of their vast polycule get-togethers, being relatively recent into the relationship. She'd kept herself close to Skuld, but knowing how she was, she would bring people into conversations sometimes without regard to others. 

 

“I’m sure it’ll be alright. She wouldn’t have agreed to come over if she didn’t want to see us. Besides, Roxas says she’s really nice.”

 

“Really? She’s talked to Roxas before?”

 

“Mhm. She visited him at work. Kairi wouldn’t get off his case about it for a while. He was probably embarrassed to mention anything.”

 

“That sounds like him,” Xion eventually said, glancing back to the last message Aced had sent her. 

 

_ I know you can do it, Xi. Don’t give up before it’s even started, it’s just like our training! _

 

He was such a musclehead. Luckily, it was charming on him.

 

“I think she’s here.” Namine brought her out of her head, whipping around to turn towards her, then to the door. She’s always had this innate ability to just know things and even after being with her for so long, it was startling sometimes.

 

Sure enough, a moment later there was a knock on the door, and Xion shot up out of her seat before she took in a deep breath.  _ Calm down. _ Namine was right-- if she didn’t want to come, she wouldn’t have, right?

 

Still, she took one look back to Namine, who gave her an encouraging smile and she nearly melted on the spot.

 

_ Right. The door. _

 

With a quick hand running through her hair, she opened the door, and looked out towards her guest. Well. Looked down. She was a little shorter than Xion remembered. Just about Namine’s height.

 

“Strelitzia! Hi, it’s so nice to see you!” Xion internally cringed at her overenthusiam, but judging from the little smile she was given, it seemed like she didn’t mind very much.

 

“Hi there,” her voice was soft, just as shy as she was last time they’d met. “Thank you for inviting me.”

 

Namine showed up behind Xion and offered a short wave, to which Strelitzia wiggled her fingers back to her. Namine instantly gave her a fond smile of her own, and Xion noticed a tinge of pink to the ears sticking out from her vibrant red hair.

 

“Please, come in,” Namine stepped aside for her, Xion taking a second to follow suit. Strelitzia bowed her head slightly before entering, setting her bag down to the side. “I hope your walk wasn’t too cold.”

 

“No, not at all. This kept me warm.” She curled a hand into a scarf around her neck, messily handmade and Namine gave a curious  _ oh?  _

 

“I like it. Did you make it yourself?”

 

“I’ve been… teaching Skuld and Ephemer how to knit in our free time. It was the first thing they finished together.”

 

“That’s really sweet,” Xion nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. “I like it too.”

 

“I’ll be sure to tell them that.” And again, she offered a smile and Xion felt her own face turn a little pink.

 

“Would you like some coffee? Or maybe tea?”

 

“I’m okay, thank you,” she put up a hand and shook her head slightly, looking a bit sheepish.

 

“It’s no trouble, if that’s what you’re worried about. You’re our guest, after all.” Xion tried to reassure her, and Strelitzia chewed on the inside of her cheek before relenting.

 

“Some tea would be lovely then, thank you.”

 

Namine nodded once, disappearing off into their kitchen to start the water. Xion was left alone with Strelitzia, and they both fell into a somewhat uncomfortable silence.

 

Xion didn’t know her that well, and neither did Namine, but she was more… easy going, than Xion was. Not as to the point typically, but she was considerate of others and more of a people pleaser than Xion was. She herself felt out of place constantly, and with a new person in her vicinity, even felt so in her own home.

 

“...I heard you do photography?” Strelitzia eventually spoke up, and Xion perked up considerably, a grin forming on her face.

 

“Yeah, I do actually. Where did you hear that from?”

 

“I overheard Axel talking about the ones you took when you all went to the beach together in the summer.”

 

“Oh! Yeah, that was really fun.” A pause. “I don’t remember seeing you there.”

 

“I’ve, uh. Never been.”

 

“What!” Xion looked surprised to say the least. They all lived so close to it, how could Strelitzia have not been there? Her outburst must’ve been louder than she thought, because Namine curiously poked her head out from the kitchen with a raised brow. So, she cleared her throat, a hand coming up to the back of her neck once again. “Well. We’ll just have to take you there sometime.”

 

Strelitzia looked flustered from the idea, probably because Xion had just made plans to see her again before even getting to know her, but didn’t say anything about it. Xion wasn’t sure if that was good or not.

 

Thankfully, keeping her from embarrassing herself any further, Namine returned holding a tray of tea and cookies. It had been a gift from Aqua, and Namine took every possible chance she could get to use her cute tea set.

 

“I thought we had a bigger variety, but we only have black tea right now, so if you want some milk please don’t hesitate to ask.”

 

“Thank you.” Strelitzia bowed her head again as she took a cup, holding it carefully in her hands.

 

“Oh, do you want to sit down?” Xion asked, gesturing towards the comfortable chairs that practically took up their entire living room. Sharing a duplex with three of their other partners meant too much furniture, but it made for a comfortable living space when there were people over.

 

Strelitzia merely nodded, taking a seat in the big red recliner that sat adjacent to their leather couch that the duo had reclaimed. 

 

“I hope our invitation wasn’t too much of a stressful point for you,” Namine started, taking a sip from her cup. Xion noticed when she spoke, Strelitzia would just slightly tilt her head towards one side, as though she were trying to hear better. “We’ve just wanted to meet you for a while now.”

 

“Oh, no, it’s okay. I’m… glad, you both wanted to talk to me.” Her eyes darted down for a moment before she took in a silent breath. “You both seem very nice, and I’ve wanted to reach out for a bit.” Presumably because they were both mellow people to be with. At least, that was all the reason Xion could think of.

 

“I gotcha,” she said, eyeing the cookies briefly before deciding against it. For now. She was talking. “So, you said you knit?”

 

“I do. I actually,” and that sheepish look returned on her face, a look that Xion and, judging from her reaction, Namine thought was endearing, “brought over my needles and some yarn. I was hoping, if we were just hanging out, to work on a project of mine.” A beat, and she almost immediately looked a little mortified. “Unless you had something planned. I don’t want to be rude. I’d like to hear about what you two do in your free time, but I thought we weren’t… doing much.”

 

“No no, don’t worry about it,” Namine said, shaking her head. “We didn’t really have anything planned, like I mentioned when I offered for you to visit. We really just wanted to get to know you.”

 

“Besides, I’d love to watch you knit.”  _ That’s weird, Xion.  _

 

Strelitzia’s lips quirked upward just enough to be noticeable, and she could’ve sighed in relief. 

 

“I’d like to see your pictures. And, your art, Namine, if that’s alright with the both of you.”

 

Namine only said  _ of course _ the same time Xion had excitedly said  _ yeah! _ , with the latter standing up from the couch to dash-- no, to calmly walk, come on, towards the far wall, pulling out a photo album. Namine already had her notebook in hand, and she flipped through the pages, trying to decide which drawings would be best and most interesting to show.

 

Once they were all settled back in, Strelitzia with her yarn and needles in hand, Xion surprisingly beckoned her closer, setting her book heavy with pictures on the coffee table.

 

She excitedly spoke about her photos, about who all was there when it was taken and what happened once the picture was taken. She had so many stories that Strelitzia was captivated by it, enjoying to hear about her polycule while they were out, even without her.

 

Most of her photos were of their partners, but the scenery ones were just as gorgeous, and Xion seemed to be able to recount every instance where she took them and explained what had made her take the pictures in the first place.

 

Namine was next, and just as Strelitzia assumed, there were multiple drawings of their partners again. One of Riku working on a painting, one of Axel working on papers, one of Ventus looking at the stars, all very candid and natural. There were some of Kairi, Xion, and Olette as clothing models, something Namine did in her free time for fun whenever she saw a cute outfit while she was out. 

 

Between photos and pictures, Strelitzia would work on her knitting, only occasionally glancing downward to make sure that she hadn’t messed up yet. Thankfully not, showing that she had been doing this for a long enough time to be able to feel it out by hand alone. 

 

She explained that what she was working on were knitted wayfinders and paopu fruits, hearts and stars, but the amount of detail that went into them was stunning. She had just finished up a a pink heart, making sure to fill it up with enough stuffing to make it comfortably soft.

 

They had been talking about their hobbies well into the evening, and Strelitzia had to excuse herself eventually. She wasn’t even sure of the time, but knew that Skuld and Ephemer would be wondering where she was. Truthfully, she hadn’t planned on being over so long.

 

“It was really nice having you over, Strelitzia,” Xion said, significantly more comfortable now that they’ve had some time to talk and for her to find out that she was, in fact, as nice as Roxas said she was. She still worried of making a fool out of herself, but the fear was lessened by this point.

 

“You’re welcome any time, you know that, right?” Namine added, and Strelitzia looked down for a moment. They both noticed an odd expression on her face, something they couldn’t quite place, as though she was internally having a battle with herself.

 

Eventually, she reached into her bag, hiding it from the pair before her hands emerged with two plushes in her hands-- one of a purple wayfinder, the other of a yellow star. They both looked equally soft.

 

“I… made these for you. As a thanks for inviting me over.” Her voice was soft, like when she first arrived, and they were both touched by the gesture.

 

“They’re wonderful,” Xion said, taking the offered wayfinder that was held out in her direction. Squeezing it in her hands, it was as comfortable as it looked, and she felt comforted by having it. 

 

“Thank you so much, Strelitzia. That’s so sweet of you.” Namine smiled wide, holding her star to her chest and giving it her own gentle squeeze. Xion could already tell she was planning to draw her the second she was out the door.

 

“I’d give you a hug,” Xion said suddenly, and her dark skin went hot at her impulsiveness, “but I feel like that would be weird.”  _ Nice save. _

 

Strelitzia bit the inside of her lip, but gave a nervous smile to her, shrugging just a bit. “I don’t think it’s  _ that _ weird. We’re… friends, right?”

 

Xion didn’t move for a while before she grinned again, stepping forward to scoop Strelitzia up in a big hug. Namine could attest that she was one of the best at giving hugs.

 

It took her a moment, but Strelitzia returned it, her eyes hidden against Xion’s shoulder. Once they parted, Strelitzia looked to Namine, who quietly took a step forward and offered her open arms. She took it a little easier this time.

 

“Thank you again, for seeing me.” Strelitzia said afterwards, standing at the open door.

 

Xion looked to Namine, who nodded to her before Xion looked back to Strelitzia. “We’d like to have you over again, if you were up for it.”

 

She seemed to think about it for a moment before her lips quirked upward again. “I’d like to come over again.”

 

“Then it’s settled.”


End file.
